The invention relates to apparatus for holding glass workpieces while they are being shaped by a glassblower.
Devices for holding glass workpieces are known. Exemplary of such devices are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 17,960 (1857) and U.S. Pat. No. 241,976 (1881) which show spring-loaded clamping devices for holding glass workpieces.
Other spring-loaded clamping devices are presently currently available from the Herbert Arnold GmbH & Co. KG, 6290 Weilburg/Lahn, Weilstrasse 6, Postfach 1220, West Germany.
Another clamping device is disclosed in the journal Fusion, June, 1956, pp. 14-15.
No known devices provides apparatus for holding a glass workpiece comprising a hollow shaft handle to one end of which is affixed clamping means which are adjustable longitudinally along the shaft handle and rotatable with respect to the long axis of the shaft handle and is also rotatable about the shaft handle.